


Before the Spider, A Girl, Her Gun, and Her Guy

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: The California Spider Assassination Squad + Prequels [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: I love the idea of Assassin!Veronica and Assassin!Logan so, a look at how spies and killers fall in love. (Before the Vengeance, obviously)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fridging Logan in the Kill Bill AU means this is a sort of prequel to that story, V is For Vengeance. You don't haveta read that to know anything about this, this is just fun. Mild blood and violence content.

         Four times. His dad had reminded him about rival assassins four times.  _ Be on the lookout for competition at all times. This is a two million dollar pay off for any idiot who happens to just get the man drunk enough to drive home and hit a telephone pole. I just want that idiot to be you. Remember there are guys out there all the time looking to get an edge on you. You need to do this, this’ll get us on the map with the major players, really make our name. _ Ah yes, the name. Right then it was probably a good thing no one knew their name to laugh at it.    
  
   Four reminders about rivals and somehow, watching a tiny blonde dance with his target, Logan found himself distracted just long enough, apparently to forget all four of them. It’s through a scope, so he’s sure he’s not getting the full visual of her sweet smile, or the full effect of her perfume; he can just tell it’s  _ Promises. _ But when she spins across the club with his target, his two million dollar head, the contract’s a far thought in Logan’s mind. Until the target disappears, and he catches the blonde in a quick getaway, and  _ of course _ she couldn’t just be some hired escort to dance with the guy. A smile like that? Even through the scope he should’ve known. It takes him  half a second to decide to follow her to car.   
  
   It doesn’t take long for her to realize she has a tail, and he’s not sure what the professional protocol is for communicating his phone number; two million dollars already forgotten. When she fires her gun at him behind her, her eyes are still on the road, and  _ god _ , she has to teach him that rearview mirror trick. Not to mention, the driving itself isn’t what he’d call defensive- this blonde, she’s all offense, and it all comes with a smile.    
  
    “Can I  _ help _ you?” She let him pull up next to her, on the wrong side of the road.    
  
    “Will you marry me?” He yelled back, slamming his brakes when her gun pointed straight at him.    
  


* * *

  
  
    He wins her over eventually, in what he calls their courtship. It’s this girl, among all the rest, that Logan Echolls defies a long behavioral history of half-assing for, opting instead for what she calls later, the  _ full-ass _ setting. After a while he learns her tastes in target; it’s not so much the money that determines it for her, she goes after people with ties to human trafficking, to child stealing, and most of all, people who think themselves untouchable. Tracking her, competing for her kills,  _ watching _ her work- Duncan Kane, a friend- or as close as one can get in the murder business- thinks he’s getting skinny, and it’s not that Logan’s forgetting to eat, it’s just that keeping up with  _ her _ doesn’t leave him much in the way of downtime.    
  
    One night he’s watching her go after a guy in a club in San Francisco, and he recognizes her moves by now, her eyelash flutters and her quick trigger finger. Sitting at the bar, he’s got a vantage point that tells him there’s at least one knife up her dress and one gun strapped to her thigh; where she learned to conceal a weapon to a frame so tiny, he can’t wait to ask. It’s when he sees her target wave over armed security that his interest really piques. He cornered her in the bar, and the look on the her face actually  _ is _ murder, and it’s fucking gorgeous.   
  
    “You, _ again? _ The word for this is stalking, you know. And I’ve killed men for less.” She hissed into his ear, but didn’t throw him off.    
  
     “What do you say, you take the four on the left, I’ll take the four on the right? You know he’s made you, right?” He’s never been this close to her, angled against her in a shiny dress that she’s probably had engineered to kill him. The way her chin hooks over his shoulder to survey the room, he’s about to propose again, he can barely hold back the words.    
  
    “I don’t need your help. I can take them all.” She’s contemplating what this man  _ wants _ from her besides a bullet to  _ stay away, _ but maybe tonight he could come in handy.    
  
    “Not without getting hurt.” Eyes catching on the gloss on her lips, on the  _ pout _ betraying her cool exterior, Logan fought a laugh. She was going to let him in on this.    
  
    “What do you care if I get hurt?”    
  
    Logan snapped back to himself, reaching for his gun with  smile.   
  
   “Let’s just say I have more than a vested interest in the safety of all your parts.” He winked, and he’s surprised when she doesn’t slap him.    
  
    “Don’t get in the way,” She warned, and now she has two guns in her hands, where she concealed the other one she never does tell him.   
  
   “Ladies first.”    
  
    She takes the four on the left at his suggestion, unleashing mayhem in the club, spraying bullets at the armed guards. It’s the least subtle thing she’s done in her life, but there’s the same exhilaration in it as ever. Once her guards are dealt with, she spotted the target running;  _ they always run _ , she sighed. Like it’s gonna help them.   
  
    With a glance toward her apparent new friend, who was kneeing one guard in the chest while shooting another, Veronica pulled the knife from between her breasts and threw it, lodging it firmly in the target’s back, and watched him fall to the floor.    
  
   Logan whistled his compliments at her, his eyes sparkling, even with his shirt covered in blood. Someone else’s, but still. Collecting her knife, he watched her roll her eyes at him.    
  
    “So, you come here often?” He smirked.    
  


* * *

  
  
    “Hand me a shirt, snookums?” Logan looked to her, and ducked from the shirt thrown at his head. Pet names are the latest tactic in getting her to reveal her name. He’s tried everything else. Upfront honesty,  _ check _ , she knows who he is. Outside research,  _ check _ , there’s nothing on her- it’s like she’s a gorgeous, deadly ghost, non-existent except for his imagination. Pet names, however, she recoils at, and if the only way to get her to confess to even a  _ fake name _ is to torture it out of her, he’s not opposed. “Thank you, cookiepuss.”   
  
    “Veronica.” She finally sighed, caving to months worth of what she might call dating him, without him knowing her first name. She knows it’s stupid, to be  _ involved _ with anyone, let alone another person who kills for a living. He’s efficient, she gives him that. He never hesitates, and he watches her back with a ferocity some might call unnerving. His hands are always gentle on her, and his eyes are always soft when he first wakes up. It’s  _ stupid _ , she knows, but it’s nice and it’s hers.    
  
   “Are you lying?” He looked skeptical, pulling the shirt over his head.   
  
    “Nope. Veronica Mars. You call me that in the field, and I’ll blow your head off, cookiepuss.” She pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of his snug mouth, and she hates the way he can make her feel like they both win.    
  
    “No you wouldn’t, you’d miss me too much. I happen to know you’re rather fond of my head. My hair, first of all, I mean look at it. My eyes, you know you love. My mouth- what do you say it does?  _ That curvy thing?”   _ He feigned confusion, pulling her on top of him.    
  
    “It’s doing it now, actually.” Arms linked across his back, she shook her head at his smirk.    
  
    “Veronica.” He whispered into her neck, like he was mulling over. “It suits you.  _ Veronica. _ I like it.”


End file.
